Embodiments of the present invention relate to Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) and other systems and applications that communicate voice as well as other audio and video data over network communications via data packets transformations.
VOIP systems and applications generally encode, convert or otherwise transform original audio and visual data into Internet Protocol (IP) data packets and communicate the IP data packets over the internet from a first (sending) endpoint to a second (receiving) endpoint that decodes the data packets back into an audio or video representation of the original audio/visual input data for the second endpoint. For each conversation between VoIP endpoints, a “session” or temporal link is established between the endpoints. Problems may arise as communicating packets are not guaranteed to flow along the same path during any session, and are not guaranteed to arrive such that the quality of a voice conversation or other audio/video is not impacted. For example, network congestion may cause a delay of packets to the point that the quality of a telephone call conversation achieved by a VoIP session is noticeably degraded.